


Genji's Face

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Genji, Confusing Shit, Established Relationship, Jesse gets buzzed, M/M, gay chizz, plot is here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: Jesse and Genji start sharing a room together but Genji gets bratty after McCree had asked to see his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is confusing in the beginning because I couldn't think of a plot but everything after the first paragraph makes sense with whats going on. This is kinda my first OFFICIAL Overwatch fic. I blame my best friend who showed me this ship.

Everyone has relationship issues; McCree knew that better than anyone here at the watch point in Gibraltar. So why is it when he started going through them he seemed to just collapse. This was a big step in his and Genji’s relationship and after waiting two years for this, Jesse did not understand where they just broke apart in agreeing. Angela was Jesse’s go to therapist- even though this was not her field of study, she always managed to give the cowboy good advice. Upon getting the approval to take one of the larger rooms with double beds upstairs. Typically, those rooms went to the higher ranked Overwatch members like Jack Morrison and Jesse’s past commander Gabriel Reyes. Since Genji and McCree have been together for two years and did not seem to be breaking up anytime soon they considered sharing one of the bigger rooms.

Angela’s advice was to give Genji space. This was a big transition for him and smothering him with silly things like “Let’s fill the top of the dressers with pictures” would be something that could potentially set Genji into a fit of frustration.

Hanzo’s advice was to let Genji do as he pleases until he grew bored. McCree was not sure if that was directed towards the old Genji or the present one because Genji regardless does whatever he wanted anyway with or without McCree. Like this morning, Jesse said to himself looking for his partner around the base.

Genji stayed hiding with Zenyatta. The omnic knew that something was bothering the ninja since he was never this quiet because when Genji started dating Jesse, he would not shut up about it. The monk looked at Genji who seemed to be glaring holes in the ground with so much anger. Zenyatta was against hitting his student but right now, that moral thrown away as one of his metal orbs hit Genji on the head. The ninja reacted a bit late, that’s how focused he was that his reaction was delayed. Zenyatta threatened to do it again with one of the orbs just hovering over Genji’s head.

“Master I hardly think that was necessary,” Genji spoke, hiding his irritation in his voice.

“Genji you looked to attack the floor boards. What is bothering you, my student?” Zenyatta responded.

“It’s Jesse,” Genji admitted.

“Oh?”

“We finally share a room and I didn’t think he’d ever ask me this but he ask if he could see my face,” Genji explained.

“You two have been together for two years. It would only make sense that he would wish to see what you look like Genji.”

“But-“Genji began.

Suddenly words became a hard concept and Genji just could say to Zenyatta that he thought if Jesse saw what he looked like- what Hanzo had done to him, that he would no longer wish to be in a relationship, which is stupid. Genji has seen every side of McCree, on his bad days McCree is rude to everyone. He takes to pointing his gun at everyone whenever they try to uphold a conversation with him, or if they even dare bring up Reaper to be a traitor. When Jesse is in a good mood- which is his default most of the time, he smiles at everyone. Takes it upon himself to make really really cheesy jokes that make you cringe. Genji especial is the one listening to the cringe-worthy jokes most of the time because everyone else just walks away wondering why McCree was allowed to talk. The ninja bit his lip knowing that he has seen more of McCree then McCree has of Genji. It was starting to feel unfair.

“What if he leaves me because of it master?” Genji asked.

“I don’t think he would do that. If you are so concerned about it go speak to Dr. Ziegler. She may be able to shed light on the situation.”

This is why Genji liked to talk to his Master. The cyborg bowed respectfully before leaving to the medical section of the base. 

* * *

 

Angela was taking a break from finding a way to upgrade Genji’s mechanics further. The papers were sprawled out on the table each with a different idea. Just when she was going to go get, a cup of coffee Genji walked in with a request. The blonde woman sat back down with a grin. She was wondering when the ninja was going to ask about this.

A whole damn week passed with both Genji and McCree not sharing a word to one another despite the fact that they slept in the same room. Around four thirty am Genji snuck out of the room down to Dr.Ziegler’s . Around six am he was out of surgery and recovering. Angela had taken so long since this was a last minute surgery with little to no research on how to do what Genji had requested but even then, she felt as if she succeeded. Genji healed pretty fast thanks to the serum the blonde-haired person had inserted into Genji’s face. The idea was to replace the damaged scarred skin and restore the nerves in Genji’s face. She was able to do so many impossible things so why not try this out and see what happens.

Right at, she wanted to guess- 5 pm Jesse came swarming in with a mug of beer and a cigar between his teeth. He was buzzed and a buzzed Jesse was a belligerent Jesse. It was all going to go to shit until Genji pulled off his helmet. Jesse was quiet as a field mouse. He was lost for words, of course, the serum worked fairly well. The thicker scars faded slightly but for the most part, Genji’s face was smooth and new. Genji smiled sheepishly at his surprised partner who could not find a single thing to say. The ninja threaded his metallic finger with Jesse’s human one.

“Dr. Ziegler is _amazing_ isn’t she?” Genji said finally.

  
“Sweetheart- am I dreamin’?” Jesse said unable to take his eyes away from the Japanese male.

The glass of beer and the cigar were discarded in a haste on Angela's desk. His human hand released from Genji ‘s to caress the skin on his face. The ninja sighed contently being able to _feel_ someone else’s touch without it feeling like he was wearing a glove all the time. Jesse’s hand felt a bit too soft for a man who worked with his hands however, Jesse always did wear a glove and he was a freak with putting on lotion, so it makes sense why his skin was so smooth. It still made Genji chuckle.

  
Walking in was Morrison to asked Ziegler about her mission report but was immediately ushered out by the woman.

“They are having a moment Jack,” She said with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo's advice. That some quality advice right there! Ahahah I didn't really have much to put on Hanzo's opinion cause he kinda don't give a frik 'bout Genji's romantic life.


End file.
